powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Austin St. John
Austin St. John is an American actor born on September 17, 1975.Austin St. John at TV.com. Retrieved 2008-06-05.Austin St. John at the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2008-06-05. St. John portrayed Jason Lee Scott in all of his incarnations, starting with Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and ending with Power Rangers: Wild Force. Bio St. John has been practicing martial arts since he was five and now holds a second-degree black belt in Tae-Kwon Do, a first-degree black belt in Judo, and he also practices Shenkito and Kenpo. He has spent a lot of time moving from town to town with his dad, a Marine, and has also dreamed of playing professional baseball for the Boston Red Sox. His best school subject is political science and his worst is math. His dream vehicle is a Harley Davidson Softtail. Austin's favorite food is sushi, and his favorite style of music is rock-and-roll with an ever-growing interest in hip-hop. His favorite super hero is Superman. Besides baseball, his favorite sports are football, soccer, and hiking. Currently, his favorite colors are black for cars and black and white for clothes. He also worked on "Austin St. John's Martial Arts Video." He starred as Jason Lee Scott in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers for 79 episodes, ending with the episode "The Power Transfer, Part 2." He reprised his role as Jason in Power Rangers: Zeo for 17 episodes when Jason temporarily took over the Gold Ranger powers. After his departure from Zeo, St. John returned as Jason yet again in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie along with former castmate Amy Jo Johnson (Kimberly Ann Hart). After the film, St. John appeared as the co-host of the Power Rangers special "The Lost Episode", along with Walter Jones (Zack Taylor).POWER RANGERS: THE LOST EPISODE. Retrieved on 2008-06-05. St. John did not appear in the Power Rangers again until 2002, when he reprised his role as Jason for the last time in Power Rangers: Wild Force, in the episode "Forever Red." He costarred with nine other former Red Ranger actors, including former castmate Jason David Frank (Tommy Oliver). St. John was present at the Power Morphicon, where he met many fans and was interviewed on a panel alongside Johnny Yong Bosch (Adam Park), Steve Cardenas (Rocky DeSantos), and Jason Narvy (Skull). He once considered to become the Black Dino Ranger for Power Rangers Dino Thunder, but due to Tommy Oliver's popularity - and because St. John had previously played a Black Ranger - Frank was chosen instead. Personal life St. John currently works in Washington, D.C. as a paramedic. Filmography Film * Footsteps (2003) * Exposé (1998) * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) TV * Power Rangers Wild Force (2002) * Power Rangers Zeo (1996) * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (1993-1994) ** Day of the Dumpster (original version) Self *Encyclopedia of Martial Arts: Hollywood Celebrities (1996) Archive footage * Power Rangers Dino Thunder ** Legacy of Power (2004) ** Bully for Ethan (2004)(Picture) * Power Rangers Funniest Moments *Power Rangers Turbo ** Shift Into Turbo: Part 1 (1997) * Lord Zedd's Monster Heads: The Greatest Villains of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1995) * The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid: The Misadventures of Bulk and Skull (1995) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Sega CD) (1995) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ** The Ninja Encounter, Part 1 and 3 (1994) ** A Monster of Global Proportions (1994) ** Zedd Waves (1994) ** The Power Transfer, Part 1-2 (1994) Notes * When St. John was cast in Power Rangers, he was only 18 years old, making him the youngest actor when the show started airing. * St. John, along with Walter Emanuel Jones and Thuy Trang, quit the show midway in MMPR Season 2 because the three wanted more pay. His character of Jason Lee Scott was then written off and Saban Entertainment hired Steve Cardenas to replace him. * According to a 2004 contest held by ABC Family, St. John's character of Jason was voted as the greatest Red Ranger of all time. Also, to a Red Ranger contest on Toon Disney in 2007, voted Jason as the most popular Red Ranger of all. * He was rumoured to be returning to Dino Thunder as the Black Ranger. Also, that his character, Jason would be the estranged father of the character Sky Tate who died in battle in Power Rangers SPD, as well as returning to Power Rangers Operation Overdrive as the mentor. All these other rumors proved to be false. Notes and references . External links * Austin St. John at tv.com * Austin St. John at imdb.com St. John, Austin